Baby, You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet
by SimplexityJane
Summary: Dean really, really hates succubi. Especially when they make him wear tight pants. Set before Dean goes to Hell, somewhere in Season three. Set during the pack's college years. Magic and mentions of blood. Gratuitous use of the word 'kid'.


Dean hates succubi. From the depths of his soul, from all his whadya call loins, he sincerely hates succubi. And he really hates succubi that make him dress up in tight pants. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't really care that every single guy in here's staring at his ass- he's flattered, even if he doesn't swing that way most of the time. But work and play can't be mixed, especially when the succubus is chatting up some twink in skintight spandex (and he's actually good looking, in a barely-legal probably-still-a-virgin way), and it takes a few minutes for the succubus to lure him out of the club and into the alleyway.

Signalling Sam, Dean follows at a discreet pace. They have a little while before the succubus goes for the kid's throat, enough that they can avoid running after him like crazy people. So by the time they get out there the succubus and the kid are up against a wall, out of sight of most of the other occupants (not that they'd notice someone being killed). The kid's leaning back against the wall, laughing at something the succubus says as he goes in for the neck. The kid turns away.

"My boyfriend doesn't like marks touching the neck," the kid says, smirking and drawing a knife anyone would know wouldn't work on a monster. The succubus laughs.

"Oh, I don't think your Alpha should worry about your neck. He should worry that you want to kill him so we can be together. Why don't you put that knife down?" He strokes the kid's cheek. "We know it wouldn't hurt me anyway."

Dean's about to shoot the bastard in the head when the kid's smirk grows wider.

"Baby, this isn't for you," he says, then in a blur Dean barely follows he's cutting into his own wrist and gripping the succubus's neck, forcing it practically down his throat.

Dean's seen a lot of things, but he's never seen a succubus have a seizure while its victim shoves it on the ground. Sure, he's been supernatural bait a time or twenty, used people too, but never like that. It doesn't surprise him that his gun's pointed at the kid now. The kid just smiles up at them while he fishes one of the dozens of bracelets off his arm.

"Hunters, right?" he asks. "I'd tell you to put the guns away, but I know how that goes," he adds, flipping the shaking body over and shoving the bracelet over its wrist. It wiggles and melts into the succubus's skin, which makes the shaking stop but the thing's still moaning. "Stop it asshole. The mountain ash stops affecting you when a suppressor's applied. I didn't kick you hard enough to break _human_ ribs." Another glance upward and the grin goes sideways. "I'd put the guns away anyway. I wasn't kidding about a territorial boyfriend. Speaking of-" He pulls out a cell phone.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asks. Sam's still got his gun on the succubus.

"Human, mostly- Hey, Sourwolf, suppressor in place. No, he didn't shift forms. All good on your end?"

Dean pulls the hammer back and the kid's eyes go cold.

"Yeah, some hunters were tracking him the same time I was, they think I'm some demon worshipper. No, you're not allowed to kill them. Because Allison would be forced to intervene, _again_, and last time was only a couple broken bones. The Argents might actually come after you if you hurt someone just for pointing a gun at me. Gods know you've done it too many times already. No, don't come over. One of them's got a freaking hair trigger and the other one doesn't listen. Okay, tell Scott not to come close. I know you, dumbass, you never let me out here unless you've got a tail on me and he's not exactly _subtle_. Fishnets or no. Bye." He hangs up and shakes his head at Dean and Sam. "Wow, you two are worse than the guys back home. I'm on your side here, idiots. Okay, well-" He shrugs, sneering slightly. "I've never killed someone just for existing, but I get it. Kid mysteriously fights off supernatural sex fiend with his blood, it looks a little bad."

It's silent for a minute, then Sam opens his mouth.

"What'd you do to fight him off? Succubus venom isn't- well, humans don't do that a lot." The kid raises an eyebrow, nodding like it's a good point even though Sam's gun is trained on him now, not the unconscious monster on the ground.

"Mountain ash pills, mostly. It takes a few days to build up in the system, but once it does it's immunity. Some. Get the blood in their system and they're out for the count long enough to get a suppressor on them."

"Suppressor?" Dean asks. "What does that even mean?"

"Makes them human, usually. Or close. It limits their abilities, strength, enough so a prison can hold them." The kid pokes the succubus with his toe. "This guy came too close to my home. We've got enough evidence to put him away for the rest of his very long life." He shoves the succubus's face to the side. "Robert Ellis is dead, too. This guy's face. So we're not ruining innocent lives. How's that, Bob, you're gonna go away for ever and ever."

The succubus gurgles in a foreign language. The kid answers him and bares his teeth.

"That sounds like magic," Sam points out.

"Oh, it is, but not the kind you're thinking of. This type of magic- well, it's so different it's not the same species. Every time we bring up those witches she goes off and calls them cowens and thieves. You really should put the guns away. Cops are coming for this guy, I wouldn't be here. Actually, I won't be here."

Sam shrugs when Dean looks at him, putting his gun up.

"Well, alright then," he says. "You're sure this guy's not gonna kill again."

"No," the kid says. "Humans can kill too. Case in point, you two. No offense. I mean, really, I don't personally believe in killing but I'd do it for family. Oh, there's my ride. See ya. Don't... kill him. Seriously. Don't." At first he seems almost scatterbrained, but by the end he's ordering them just as coldly as Dad used to. He leaves, steps past the succubus and the people not paying attention at all, winks over his shoulder at them, and vanishes into a black car and the night.

"Let's _never_ talk about this again," Dean says as they scramble into the Impala. He can hear police sirens and really doesn't want to be here.

"Agreed."


End file.
